


Yuri

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, gerder bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: *chapter 2 is the English (Google translate) version.[月山]百合＊正統少女漫畫情節，灑狗血不用錢，所有戀愛的人都是笨蛋。＊作者走上不歸路，反正我就是喜歡百合＊角色崩壞，非常嚴重，尤其是小山口（幹。＊弄哭小山口是個人興趣，不爽就咬來我啊（乾。）





	1. Chapter 1

[月山]百合

＊正統少女漫畫情節，灑狗血不用錢，所有戀愛的人都是笨蛋。

＊作者走上不歸路，反正我就是喜歡百合

＊角色崩壞，非常嚴重，尤其是小山口（幹。

＊弄哭小山口是個人興趣，不爽就咬來我啊（乾。）

1.

 

　　那是可能許多人都有經歷過的中二時期。

 

　　即使跟小時候沒什麼不同，身材高挑的月島在青春期過後，儼然蛻變成一名超級大美人；就像是只會出現在流行雜誌裡面的外國模特兒，精緻的細長骨架、淡色的大眼配上微捲的俏麗短髮，那都是山口所沒有的。

 

　　是的，自己是個怎樣不起眼的女孩子，總是不乖順的墨綠色中長髮紮成兩個細長的辮子，還有可憎的痘痘散在泛黃的皮膚以及過瘦的身材加上不合宜的圓潤屁股；要是在外人眼裡，如果有點羞恥心的話，那就絕對不會站在月島螢的身邊。

 

　　可喜可賀的是，月島的個性惡劣到爆、只剩下山口像是忠犬一樣的除了襯托自己的好以外就是像忠狗一樣在屁股後打轉。

 

　　所以有點自卑的山口就這樣子有著在美人月島身旁的專屬位子，然後每天觀察看著就賞心悅目的美人月島臉上的各種表情，以及鮮少可見、幾乎只有山口在時，才會露出的純粹笑容。

 

2.

 

　　可是連那樣的位子都被奪走了。

 

　　那天山口並沒有一直待在月島的身邊，雖然說參加了相同的社團、同屬一樣的班級，仍然會出現像這樣特殊的情況。有點焦慮的山口忠晃著呆毛、好不容易將手上的事物及時脫手並且準備去參加社團活動時，她撞見了一切。

 

　　月島在笑，而她的旁邊是另一個不認識的男生，遠遠就可以聽到那爽朗而刺耳的笑聲。

 

　　不是嫉妒、也不是憤怒，那一瞬間的山口忠只覺得很孤獨；即使內心瘋狂的叫囂，她卻一句話都吐不出來、腳像是被灌鉛一樣舉步維艱，然後在眼淚落下的前一秒選擇了轉身逃跑。

 

　　「為什麼你會哭呢？」

　　「因為心痛。」

　　「為什麼你不去搶回那個位子呢？」

　　「因為我不能給月島幸福。」

　　「為什麼不在給彼此一次機會呢？」

　　「因為我只是一個愛哭的膽小鬼、並且令人噁心地對朋友懷有異心。」

 

3.

 

　　身邊習慣的事物一旦消失，即使沒有發現，仍然會讓人覺得哪裡不自在－－而現在月島螢正是這個狀態。

 

　　前一晚無故沒有來社團活動，直到最後學姊詢問了自己，也只是用不知道之類的理由糊弄過去。隔天早上依然還是一起並形上學，只是少了平日一貫的聒噪；雖然不用看也可以從聲音裡聽出昨天一定是哭了一整晚。但是月島並沒有去詢問原因，她知道這時候不應該問山口、靜靜等著山口自己說出來就好。

 

　　一直到在中午一起吃便當時，月島才第一次正眼看著山口。失去平日光彩的紅腫雙眼不再像是往常如衛星班追隨著自己的身影，連這個時候都只是不知道在盯著哪裡－－總之不是看著自己，讓月島覺得非常不爽。

 

　　「眼睛怎麼哭得這麼腫？」

 

　　月島冰涼的纖長手指幾乎要碰到那發燙的眼周，像是只要輕觸一下就會滲出水般地浮腫。

 

　　「別碰！」

 

　　那樣幾乎如號哭的聲音瞬間震得全班都一結凍。

 

　　月島愣住了，山口的一切就像慢動作清楚地切割在她眼前。被自己的聲音嚇了一跳的山口是如何地用複雜的眼神看著她、下眼瞼是如何擠壓出不科學的大量淚水、如何狠下心地拋下自己、最後如何逃離自己。

 

　　喀擦。

 

4.

 

　　比起山口的缺席，月島的低氣壓倒是更加令人無法忽視。誰知道班上第一的高材冰山美人如果在個時候爆炸會發生什麼事情。更不幸的是，現在所有人都知道月島不爽的原因是什麼，而且也只有月島本人可以解決。

 

　　這也是為什麼月島一路散發著驚人的霸氣並且光明正大撬掉社團練習，準備正面解決在保健室裡裝病的山口。

 

　　「不好意思打擾了，請問山口忠在嗎？」

 

　　大概山口就算化成灰也沒辦法掩藏那個好認得不得了的呆毛，擁有身高優勢的月島一眼就可以瞟見躺在病床上的山口：比起同齡女生還要在高上一些的身體背對門口、緊緊地蜷在一塊，有著看起來與其身高不相符的虛弱與渺小。

 

　　月島嘆了一口氣，然後側坐在床畔邊，左手撐在山口的另一側、架在對方的身上。指尖隱約能夠感受到山口身體輕微的震動，以及無聲的淚水如何潤濕床單。

 

　　再一次只看著我吧。

 

5.

 

　　山口覺得自己就快死了。

 

　　那熟悉又迷人的香甜味道－－是阿月最喜歡的草莓蛋糕－－侵犯著自己得鼻腔，然後絞痛著自己的心臟。

 

　　「看我。」

　　「......不要。」

 

　　山口的腰部突然被相當的重量給壓制住，不至於呼吸困難、但也足以限制行動。月島精緻的漂亮臉蛋還有檸檬黃色的眼睛露出一如往常地不耐煩，盯得山口無所遁逃；山口小小的瞳孔驚慌地亂竄，卻逃不出眼白的邊界。

 

　　「看著我。」

　　「......抱歉，阿月。」

 

　　月島長長的睫毛緩緩刷下，深吸一口氣之後再度睜開了雙眼。山口的樣子確實惹人憐愛，讓她的手無自覺地撫弄起那總是壓不平的墨綠頭髮；有幾滴仍掛在眼角的在山口輕輕撲朔地眨眼後隨重力流下。

 

　　「可以告訴我嗎？」

　　「......我不想要，阿月被搶走。」

 

6.

 

　　「啥？」

 

　　月島實在是沒辦法控制自己惡劣到爆的個性，即使她一直都如此地有自覺－－自己的表情現在看起來鐵定扭曲至極。

 

　　「什麼叫我被搶走？」

　　「嗚！......我不要阿月對我以外的人笑。」

 

　　慘了，這樣的理由連自己都覺得幼稚至極，原本心痛感都不見了，只剩下無比的羞恥，山口邊這麼想邊把臉埋入了雙手中－－但是如果現在不說出來的話，以後會痛苦更久吧？

 

　　「......你是白癡嗎？」

　　「抱歉，阿月......」

　　「朋友是不會被搶走的好嗎？」

　　「但是女朋友會啊！阿月以後一定會變成某個人的女朋友吧！」

　　「閉嘴，山口。」

　　「嗚！」

 

　　山口那個笨蛋一定不知道，她的月島螢是如何的無法忍受她任何一滴淚珠－－那每一滴落下來的都沉沉地擊在她的心臟，幾乎要碎裂。

 

　　「那我不成為任何人的女朋友總可以了吧？」

 

7.

 

　　「那怎麼可以？！」

　　「不然你要怎樣？」

 

　　因為自己的幼稚造成月島一輩子的遺憾，山口是不可能允許這種事情發生的，忠犬的天性讓她在自己的心意之前總是選擇了對月島最好的那一個。

 

　　「可是我也絕對不會允許阿月！......」

　　「閉嘴，山口。」

 

　　瀕臨爆炸邊界的月島已經聽不下山口任何的話－－從來沒有人可以把她的耐性以及溫柔給引發至如此境界－－如果不是山口，她也不可能這麼努力。

 

　　「你就不能乖乖待在我身邊就好嗎？」　

 

　　月島看見了山口擠出了一個自虐般的笑容，然後抓著自己的領口就給吻了下去－－這樣阿月就能夠有理由可以討厭自己，然後變成別人的女朋友了吧？

 

　　可惜接下來的事情大概誰都都搞不清楚，月島只能說都是因為被山口搞到的腦袋燒壞了才會變成這樣。本能驅使月島探索山口的深處，口腔敏感的內部被深深地侵犯，索取著更多的氧氣、幾乎要窒息。

 

　　「阿、阿月？」

 

　　眼前的一切都沾染上情色，月島摘下被霧氣給模糊的眼鏡，然然後更加過份地連本帶利討回；已經哭到沒力氣掙扎的山口任由對方擺布，在不驚動他人的狀態下被月島狠狠地吃乾抹淨。

 

　　「這樣就可以了吧？」

 

8.

 

　　現在回想起來，那真可說是黑歷史－－居然光明正大地在學校保健室裡搞了起來；要不是平時品行端正所以沒有受到懷疑，大概就要被抓去輔導了吧。

 

　　而月島依然是個冰山美人，但偶爾會在四下無人時從山口背後抱住並揉捏著那一手掌握、手感極佳的胸部；至於山口則是一如往常地在月島身旁吱吱喳喳地打轉著，然後滿足地牽起對方的手一起上學。

 

　　若說有其他不同之處，那大概就是總是閃爍在兩人之間的粉紅色泡泡氛圍；要是有人或是其他異性想要介入，山口的呆毛就會像是天線般地豎起，而月島則會裝作什麼事都不知道的樣子，用瀟灑轉身的瞬間釋放出寒氣。

 

　　月島螢與山口忠，是最好的朋友，也是戀人－－而這是大家都知道的秘密。

 

（終於爛尾了（欸）


	2. Yuri (Google translate English version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I try to read the English version, besides the name of tsukishima may turn into island or something else, It's much more readable than My translation (burst)  
> I hope more people can give me some comments.  
> Google translate had done the work well, I promise (at least better than I).  
> well I five up to fix the mistakes of google translate(

* The author does not return to the road, anyway, I just like lily

* The role of collapse, very serious, especially Tadashi Chan (fuxk .

It 's a personal interest to make tadashi Chan cry. If u can't accept, u can bite me.(?  
Work Text:

[Tsukiyama] lily

* Orthodox girl comic plot, sprinkle the dog blood do not have money, everyone in love is fool.

1.

 

　　It is possible that many people have experienced puberty.

 

　　Even if it is no different from childhood, tall Tsukki after puberty, seems to degenerate into a super beauty; like the foreign models only in the popular magazines. delicate slender skeleton, light big eyes with micro-volume Of the pretty short hair, it is not Yamaguchi's.

 

　　Yes, how is she a humble girl, always obediently dark green hair tie into two slender braids, there are abominable acne scattered yellow skin and thin body with unappropriate rounded ass; if the eyes of outsiders, if she knew shame, then it will never stand on the side of Tsukishima firefly.

 

　　Fortunately, Tsukishima's personality is worst than everything, only Yamaguchi just like a loyal dog in addition to set off their own good is like a loyal dog in the ass after the spin.

 

　　So a little low self-esteem of the Yamaguchi like this in the beauty of Tsukishima side of the exclusive seat, and then observe every day watching the beauty of Tsukki on the face of a variety of face, and rarely saw, almost only when the Yamaguchi will reveal the pure Smile.

 

2.

 

　　But even that seat was taken away.

 

　　That day Yamaguchi did not stay on the side of Tsukishima, although that participated in the same club, belong to the same class, will still appear like this special situation. A little bit of anxious Yamaguchi drowned, and finally the hands of things in time to sell and ready to participate in club activities, she saw everything.

 

　　Tsukishima is laughing, and her next to her is a boy she didn't know, far can hear that hearty and harsh laughter.

 

　　Is not jealous, nor is it anger, that moment of Yamaguchi Chung just feel very lonely; even if the heart of the crazy clamor, but she is not spit out a word, feet like the lead was the same as the lead, and then the tears fall before the second Chose to turn to escape.

 

　　"Why do you cry?"

　　"Because of heartache."

　　"Why do not you go back to that seat?"

　　"Because I can not make Tsukki happy."

　　"Why not give each other a chance?"

　　"Because I'm just a crying coward and disgusting with my friends."

 

3.

 

　　Everything around the habit of disappearing, even if not found, will still make people feel uncomfortable where - and now Tsukishima is the state of the firefly.

 

　　No one night before the club activities, until the last senior asked her, but only do not know the reason to fool the past. The next morning is still together and metaphysics, but less usual daily noisy; although you can not see from the sound to hear yesterday must have been crying all night. But tTukishima did not go to ask the reason, she knew that this time should not ask Yamaguchi, quietly waiting for Yamaguchi to say it.

 

　　Until lunch time, Tsukishima was the first time looking at the Yamaguchi. Lost the usual glory of the red eyes are no longer as usual as the satellite class to follow their own figure, even this time just do not know where to stare - in short, not looking at her, so that Tsukishima feel very uncomfortable.

 

　　"How does the eyes cry so swollen?"

 

　　While Tsukishima's cold slender fingers almost touching the hot eyes, like as long as the touch will be leaking out of the water like to swollen.

 

　　Do not touch!

 

　　So almost like a cry of the sound of the moment ,the whole class is frozen.

 

　　Tsukishima was shocked, and everything like a slow motion clear cut in her eyes. Was shocked by their own voice is how to use the complex eyes looked at her, the lower eyelid is how to squeeze out a lot of tears, how to ruthlessly left her alone, and finally how to escape from her.

 

　　Crack.

 

4.

 

　　Compared to the absence of Yamaguchi, the low pressure from Tsukishima is even more can not be ignored. Who knows the first high-class iceberg beauty in the class if something happens at the time of the explosion. Even more unfortunate, now everyone knows the reason why Tsukishima is unhappy, but also only Tsukishima can solve.

 

　　This is why the island all the way exudes a staggering domineering and brightly pry the community practice, ready to solve the positive in the health room in the mountain.

 

　　"Excuse me, is Yamaguchi here?"

 

　　Probably Yamaguchi even into the gray no way to hide the well-known incredible hair, with a height advantage of the island can glance at the bed lying on the bed: compared to the same age girls also in the high on some of the body back to the door , Tightly curled up in a piece, with looks and their height does not match the weak and small.

 

　　Moon Island sighed, and then sitting on the side of the bed, left hand on the other side of the Yamaguchi, rack in the other side of the body. Fingertips vaguely able to feel the Yamaguchi body a slight vibration, and silent tears how to wet the sheets.

 

　　Once again look at me only.

 

5.

 

　　Yamaguchi felt that he was dying.

 

　　It is familiar and charming sweet taste - is the month's favorite strawberry cake - infested with their own nasal cavity, and then colic with their own heart.

 

　　"Look at me."

　　"... no."

 

　　Yamaguchi's waist suddenly suppressed by considerable weight, and not breathing difficulties, but also enough to limit the action. Moon Island exquisite beautiful face there are lemon yellow eyes exposed as usual impatient, stare the mountain no escape; Yamaguchi small pupil panic scurry, but can not escape the white border.

 

　　"look at me."

　　"Sorry, Tsukki."

 

　　Moon Island long eyelashes slowly brush down, take a deep breath and then opened his eyes again. Yamaguchi's appearance really provoking love and affection, so that her hand unconsciously stroked from the hair that is always flat hair dark hair; a few drops are still hanging in the corner of the mouth gently fluttering with the gravity flow down.

 

　　"Can you tell me?"

　　"... I do not want to be taken away."

 

6.

 

　　"What?"

 

　　Moon Island is really no way to control their own bad to burst personality, even if she has been so conscious - their expression now seems to be extremely distorted.

 

　　"What am I taken away?"

　　"I do not want a month to laugh at someone other than me."

 

　　Miserable, such a reason even think they are extremely childish, the original heartache are gone, only the incomparable shame, Yamaguchi side so want to face his hands buried in the hands - but if you do not say it, then the future Will it be more painful?

 

　　"......are you idiot?"

　　"Sorry, Tsukki ..."

　　"Do not friends be taken away?"

　　"But the girlfriend will be ah! Tsukki will become other's girl!"

　　"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

　　"Woo!"

 

　　Yamaguchi that fool must not know how her moon island firefly can not tolerate any of her tears - that every drop down to hit the heart of her, almost to break.

 

　　"Can not I be a girlfriend of anybody?"

 

7.

 

　　"How can i?"

　　"Do not you?"

 

　　Because of their childhood caused by the loneliness of the island regret, Yamaguchi is not allowed to happen this kind of thing, the nature of the dog in her own mind before always choose the best on the island that one.

 

　　"But I will never allow a month!"

　　"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

 

　　The island on the verge of the border has been unable to listen to any of the words of the mountain - no one can put her patience and gentle to lead to such a state - if not the mountain, she can not work so hard.

 

　　"Can not you stay with me?"　

 

　　On the island to see the Yamaguchi out of a self-succumbing smile, and then clutching his neckline to kiss down - so that the month can be justified to hate themselves, and then become someone else's girlfriend, right?

 

　　Unfortunately, the next thing probably no one is clear, on the island can only say that because the mouth was burned into the mouth of the mouth will become like this. Instincts to drive the island to explore the depths of the mountain, the mouth of the sensitive inside is deeply violated, to ask for more oxygen, almost to suffocate.

 

　　"A month,"

 

　　In front of everything are contaminated with erotic, on the island off the fog to the blurred glasses, and then even more often with the benefit of recovering; has been crying no struggle to let the mercy of the other side of the mercy of the other side, do not disturb the state of others Under the island was hard to eat dry wipe clean.

 

　　"That's it?"

 

8.

 

　　Now, in retrospect, it can be said that the history of the black - actually brightly in the school health room to engage up; or for the usual reason why not be suspected, probably will be caught to counseling it.

 

　　And the island is still a glacier beauty, but occasionally in the absence of people from behind the hills clinging and kneading that hand to master, feel good chest; as the mountain is as usual in the island on the side of the twitter Turn and then meet to meet each other's hands together to school.

 

　　If there are other differences, it is probably always flashing between the two pink bubble atmosphere; if someone or other heterosexual want to intervene, Yamaguchi's hair will be like an antenna-like erect, And the island will be pretended to do anything do not know the way, with chic turned around the moment to release the chill.

 

　　Moon Island Firefly and Yamaguchi Chung, is the best friend and lover - and this is the secret we all know.

 

(Finally unfinished (hm?)


End file.
